I'm As Free As My Hair
by jono74656
Summary: As a congratulatory gift for winning Nationals, Burt books Kurt into one of the most high-class salons in Chicago. The Coiffure Cup, run by a certain Thomas Raith. Glee/Dresden Files crossover ficlet.


**AN: I would like the crossover ideas to stop attacking my brain now please.**

**Set during 3x22 'Nationals' for Glee, and post 'White Night' for The Dresden Files.**

**I'm no good at writing accents, so whenever Thomas (or Toe-moss) is speaking, feel free to read it in an affected French accent. I know I was while writing it.**

**Title from 'Hair' by Lady Gaga.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say that I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Incubus. **

I'm As Free As My Hair

Thomas blinked as he took in the young man stood at the coffee counter of his establishment, the Coiffure Cup. It was unusual to see any men coming into the salon, which primarily catered to the upper-class young ladies of Chicago; but it was even rarer to see such a delectable specimen.

A moment's thought and he placed the client's name. Kurt Hummel, son of recently elected Congressman Burt Hummel. He had been surprised when the Congressman had phoned him directly to make the reservation on behalf of his son, a congratulatory gift after the boy's show choir had placed first in the national championships. Apparently the Congressman knew his son would enjoy the relaxing effects of the salon after the stress of competition.

Judging by the almost rapturous expression on the young man's face, the salon more than met the standards of the Congressman's son.

Usually Thomas preferred the does to the bucks, but this one was simply too delicious to pass up.

Pasting a professional smile on his features he crossed the room to stand behind the counter, leaning into the barista/receptionists space to announce that he would take personal care of this client, earning an arched eyebrow and appreciative once over from the young Mister Hummel.

He could feel the lust saturating the air around the younger man as they headed back into the salon area, and Thomas seated him in the chair, grip lingering on a soft hand and causing Kurt's lust to spike.

With a flourish, he spread the sheet to cover the young man's fashionable ensemble, before tipping the chair back until he was in the perfect position for his hair to be washed, along with Thomas' patented scalp massage.

He gently wove his fingers into soft chestnut hair, soothing warm water through the locks and watching as glasz eyes shuttered closed, perfect pink lips parting on a sigh of pleasure. He closed his own eyes for a second before squeezing shampoo onto his palm and beginning to massage it into those carefully maintained locks, pads of his fingers smoothing over the young man's scalp as he worked the shampoo to a lather.

The chair dipped back again and he gently rinsed the shampoo out into the basin; his talented fingers had lulled the client into a semi-slumber, and as he relaxed Thomas could feel the intimacy growing, and could sense the life essence of the young man slowly rising to the surface, where he could skim it off, swallow it down.

He had been right. Kurt tasted absolutely delicious, sweet and honeyed, with an almost innocent aftertaste that made Thomas long to debauch him, see if the flavour would change.

Moving the chair up again, he began to massage conditioner into those silky chestnut locks, smiling as the client's breathing stuttered on a moan, flush of arousal in his alabaster cheeks.

Kurt was almost boneless in the chair as Thomas' fingers worked on his hair and scalp, and he startled when the chair dipped again to rinse out the conditioner. Thomas flattening his palms on his scalp before smoothing them upwards through his hair to ensure he got every trace of the conditioner out.

When he was satisfied he had gotten it all he pulled the chair up again and continued the massage, Kurt's hips thrusting up slightly in the chair, highlighting the bulge at the crotch of his tight pants. Thomas drank as deep as he dared, not wanting to take too much, not wanting anyone else to become addicted to him as Justine had, but unable to help himself, no-one had tasted this good since Justine, and he had to have as much as possible.

He took one last deep draught of Kurt's essence, and the boy's back bowed off the chair completely with a whine that was music to his Hunger, and he could feel his eyes bleeding to metallic silver. He blinked several times to try and clear them, and slowly withdrew his fingers from Kurt's beautiful chestnut hair, the client releasing an unconscious noise of protest at the loss.

Glasz eyes slowly opened and blinked up at him, and he beamed a sunny professional smile down at Kurt as he took one delicate hand in his and gently drew him to his feet, deliberately looking away from the noticeable bulge at the crotch of his tight pants.

With professional discretion he gently steered Kurt to the ladies room for him to 'freshen up', and took the opportunity to settle himself, force his Hunger back down so that he wouldn't pose a threat to any of his clients.

When Kurt emerged from the ladies room, the bulge in his pants was gone, and flags of arousal flew high on his cheeks. Thomas smiled internally at the mortified expression in Kurt's eyes, and gently raised an alabaster hand to press a gentle kiss to the knuckles, causing the flush in his cheeks to darken.

Kurt smiled slightly, and spoke softly, voice shaking softly. "I'll definitely be thanking my dad for thinking to book me in here, your salon more than lives up to its reputation. Thank you."

He turned to leave the salon, and Thomas allowed a purr to thicken his words as watched the boy's tight little ass swaying away from him.

"Believe me Mister Hummel, it was our pleasure."

Kurt stiffened at the words, and Thomas could hear the hitch in his breathing from across the room; but he mastered himself and left, hips still swaying.

Thomas could feel the satisfaction of his Hunger deep within, Kurt having provided more of a meal than any of his clients ever had before, despite him not taking much more of the younger man's essence than he normally would do. He could feel his stockpiles of energy being replenished in the aftermath of the mess in the Raith Deeps, and was relieved that the demands of his Hunger were quieting down again.

He allowed himself a moment of smugness as he contemplated Kurt Hummel. If he was any judge that was one client who would be back, and he honestly couldn't wait, he was a delicious morsel.

**AN: For those of you not familiar with Dresden Files canon, the fact hat Thomas (a White Court Raith) could feed on Kurt proves that Kurt and Blaine don't truly love one another.**

**Even my crossover ficlets allow me to express my dislike of Klaine.**


End file.
